After the Date
by Metalliqha
Summary: Thousand Sunny heboh! Ada apa dengan Law dan Robin? One-shot. Mind to RnR? :)


**Hai, ini fic pertamaku! Dengan _pairing_ yang... Eh... Jarang, ya. **

**Maaf, kalau jelek. Karena ini pertama kalinya bikin fan fiction. **

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda.. bukan aku! T_T**

* * *

'Tok, tok, tok, tok, tok..'

Suara itu sudah terdengar sejak lima atau sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sumbernya? Dia. Lelaki yang ada di sana. Yang sedang duduk sambil menengadahkan wajahnya di tangan kanan. Sementara itu, tangan kirinyalah yang ia gunakan untuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

Topinya, yang biasa ia kenakan sekarang ia lepas dan ditaruh disebelah kanannya. Pakaiannya masih sama, sebuah hoodie berwarna kuning dan hitam dibagian lengan. Hoodie tersebut bergambar sama dengan lambang kelompok bajak laut yang ia pimpin.

"Huh.."

Sang Dokter Kegelapan itu menghela nafas. Tangannya sekarang bergerak menuju rambut gelapnya, yang kemudian ia remas. Sejak tadi, ia terus saja seperti itu. Berpikir. Sambil menatap keluar jendela. Mata abu-abunya menatap lurus pada sosok diluar jendela, seorang wanita. Wanita berbadan tinggi dengan kulit kecokelatan, rambut hitam gelap dan mata berwarna biru. Juga berparas cantik.

'Eh? Apa tadi aku berpikir kalau dia... Cantik?'

Shichibukai yang termasuk kapten dari Bajak Laut Hearts itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Tidak... Apa yang aku pikirkan, hm?'

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya.

'Hm... Nico Robin... Menarik..'

"..-aw?"

Sayup-sayup, lelaki itu seperti mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dia mengernyitkan dahi. Mungkin hanya halusinasi?

"Law?"

Law membuka kedua matanya, dan menoleh pada asal suara. Mendapati Chopper berada dihadapannya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Eh... Apa kau baik-baik saja, Law? Kau tidak terlihat sehat."

Law... Ya, lelaki ini memang Trafalgar Law, yang pernah membuat Sanji dan Nami bertukar tubuh itu.

Law tersenyum,"tidak apa-apa."

Chopper mengangguk. Dia kemudian keluar lagi dari ruangan itu. Membuat Law kembali memikirkan hal yang sama, melihat kearah yang sama lagi. Titik fokusnya hanya satu: Nico Robin.

Ya, Nico Robin. Wanita misterius yang sangat dicari oleh pemerintah dunia sejak ia berusia delapan tahun karena bisa membaca Poneglyphs dan memiliki kekuatan dari buah iblis Hana Hana no Mi.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Kekuatan buah iblis. Hm...

Law tersenyum. Baiklah, sepertinya dia mendapat sebuah ide.

xXx

"Saanjiiiiiiii! Aku mau daaagiiing! Daging! Daging! Daging! Da- ufffhhhhhhh..."

Luffy langsung terdiam ketika kaki Sanji sudah melayang di wajahnya.

"Diam dan biarkan aku memasak, bodoh."

Luffy mengangguk.

"Yohoho, Kapten! Biarkan aku memainkan lagu sedih untukmu!" Seru Brook yang kemudian mengambil aba-aba bersiap memainkan biolanya, namun dihentikan Nami.

"Tidak perlu! Jangan buat suasana semakin kacau. Aku sudah pusing dengan keributan yang dibuat oleh Luffy!"

"Ucapan Nami membuat hatiku terasa sakit, meskipun aku sudah tidak punya hati lagi! Yohoho! _Skull Joke_!"

"Nami-swaaan! Robin-chwaaan! Ini makanan untuk kalian!" Sanji memberikan Nami dan Robin makanan mereka sambil melakukan _'love hurricane'_-nya dengan mata berbentuk hati keluar. Setelah itu, barulah dia membagikan makanan yang lain.

"Hei, dimana Law?"

Pertanyaan Sanji membuat yang lain menghentikan aktifitas makannya, hanya Zoro saja yang tidak peduli.

"Aaah, benar! Aku harus mengajak Traffy makan malam!" Seru Luffy.

"Ah, anu, tadi Law ada diruanganku. Mungkin dia masih disana."

Luffy mengangguk, kemudian bangkit dan meninggalkan dapur.

"Tora-o~! Tora-o~!"

Law muncul dari dalam ruangan Chopper, topinya sudah ia kenakan kembali. "Ada apa, Topi Jerami?"

"Aah~ ayo kita makan malam, Tora-o!"

Law mengangguk sambil mengikuti Luffy.

Malam itu berakhir seperti biasa.

xXx

"_Ohayou_, Nami-swaan, Robin-chwan~!"

Suara Sanji terdengar keras sekali. Membuat Law membuka kedua matanya. Sudah pagi rupanya.

"Minna! Ada pulau! Ada pulau!"

Kali ini, terdengar suara cempreng Luffy. Ya, saat ini, Law memang sedang berada di kapal Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Law menawarkan aliansi yang diterima Luffy, meskipun ada beberapa anggota Luffy yang tidak percaya pada Law.

Tapi, yang membuatnya heran adalah…. Pulau? Pulau apa?

"Memangnya kita sudah sampai di Dressrosa?"

Suara Chopper yang lucu terdengar bertanya pada seseorang. Law yakin kalau dia bertanya pada Nami, navigator di kapal ini.

"Tidak. Ini bukan Dressrosa!"

"Ah, _nani_?" Luffy terdengar kecewa.

"Nami-swan, apa kau keberatan kalau kita singgah dulu sebentar? Aku rasa kita butuh persediaan, kau tahu, kan, kalau kapten kita sangat rakus."

Hmm, itu si Koki.

"Baiklah. Kurasa, kalau hanya sebentar itu tidak apa-apa."

"Yuhuuuu! Pulau! Pulau!"

"Yohoho, suara kapten yang bersemangat membuat telingaku sakit, meskipun aku tidak punya telinga! _Skull Joke_!"

Law memutuskan untuk bangun, saat dia keluar dari ruangan Chopper, dia kaget melihat siapa yang berada di depan pintu.

"Nico Robin?" ucapnya begitu saja saat melihat Robin yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku di depan ruangan Chopper. Robin mendongak dan melihat Law, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun. _Ohayou_, Law-san."

Law mengangguk saja, entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa gugup saat Robin tersenyum padanya.

xXx

"Ah, Sanji, kau tidak perlu membuatkan bekal bajak laut!"

Ucapan Luffy membuat semuanya menatapnya dengan tatapan _horror_. Apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba, Luffy tidak ingin bekal bajak laut?! Apa dunia ini sudah mau hancur?!

Luffy tersenyum lebar sekali, memamerkan gigi-giginya.

"Aku ingin mencari restoran disini! Shishishi."

Mendengar itu, yang lain menjadi lega. Ternyata dia ingin mencari restoran, dia juga pasti ingin mencari masalah.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami dan Chopper sudah turun dari kapal. Sementara Usopp, Brook dan Franky memutuskan untuk menjaga kapal, Brook bilang dia tidak tertarik, katanya: "pulau ini kelihatannya tidak punya wanita yang ingin menunjukkan celana dalamnya padaku!"

Franky ingin mengecek keadaan Thousand Sunny-go, sementara Usopp…. pasti penyakitnya kambuh. Penyakit 'aku-tidak-mau-pergi-karena-terlihat-berbahaya'. Robin? Dia masih sibuk dengan bukunya. Mungkin dia juga sedang malas jalan-jalan.

Law melihat kesempatan untuk menjalankan rencananya.

"Nico Robin?"

Robin menoleh, "ah, ada apa, Law-san?"

"Hm… Aku ingin pergi, dan.. Eh, aku… ingin mencari sesuatu, dan aku rasa.. Hm, aku membutuhkanmu untuk pergi bersamaku.."

Robin tersenyum, senyum yang entah maksudnya apa. Membuat Law gugup lagi.

'Sial! Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini?!'

"Baiklah, Law-san."

Law menelan ludah dengan sedikit susah. Jadi, Robin akan pergi bersamanya, huh?

xXx

"Fufufu.. Law-san, sudah berapa wanita yang kau ajak kencan seperti ini?"

Law tersenyum. "Kencan?"

"Ya," Robin menengadahkan dagu ditangan kanannya yang bersandar di meja, "kalau ini bukan kencan, lalu apa?"

"Sudah kubilang, observasi."

"Fufufu, observasi jenis apa yang berlokasi di restoran? Dan kenapa mengajakku, bukan Chopper yang sesama dokter?" Robin tersenyum. Skakmat. Law tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Baiklah, ini memang kencan. Jadi, kau tidak suka, Nico Robin?"

"Fufufu, justru sebaliknya."

Law terperangah. Jadi…. Robin suka kencan bersamanya?

Hari sudah mulai sore. Zoro, Sanji, Luffy dan Nami sudah kembali ke Thousand Sunny-go. Tapi, dimana Law dan Robin?

"Usopp! Dimana Trafalgar dan Robin?" tanya Nami pada Usopp yang sedang memancing. Usopp menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Franky?" kali ini, Nami berpaling pada Franky, namun Franky juga menggeleng. Nami berpaling pada Brook dan menatapnya, Brook hanya diam saja. "Brook!"

"Yohoho! Aku tidak tahu, Nami!"

"Aduuuh, bagaimana kalian ini?! Kalian, kan, yang menjaga kapal!"

"Nami, itu Robin dan Traffy!"

Nami, Franky, Brook, Usopp, Chopper, dan Sanji berlonjak kegirangan saat mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Luffy. Sanji memulai '_love hurricane_'-nya.

"Maaf, kami terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa, Robin-chwaaan! Yang penting kau baik-baik saja~!" seru Sanji, kemudian berpaling pada Law, "kalau sampai Robin-chwan kenapa-kenapa, kau akan ku tendang!"

Law hanya tersenyum. Setelah itu, semua kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing, Thousand Sunny-go juga kembali berlayar.

"Ternyata mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, ya, Miss Robin?"

Robin mengangguk, senyum terpampang diwajahnya yang cantik. Pertanyaan Law membuatnya kembali mengingat kejadian di Enies Lobby, dimana saat itu, Luffy dan yang lainnya berjuang mati-matian hanya untuk menyelamatkannya.

Ditambah lagi, hari itu adalah hari terakhir mereka bersama Going Merry-go.

"Ah, aku akan beristirahat duluan. Selamat malam, Law-san."

Robin mengambil satu langkah untuk pergi ke kamarnya, ketika kemudian, dia merasakan lengannya ditahan. Robin menoleh dan dalam gerakan kilat, dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dibibirnya. Dia membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi, sampai akhirnya dia menyadari kalau yang menyentuhnya sekarang adalah bibir Law, tangan kanan Law berada dipinggang Robin sementara tangan kirinya berada dibelakang kepala Robin.

Dan yang baru Robin sadari juga, ternyata dia membalas ciuman Law!

Sesaat kemudian, mereka sudah memisahkan diri. "Eh.. Maaf. Itu.. tidak sengaja," kata Law gugup.

"Eh, iya. Ehm.."

"ROBIN-CHWAAAANNNNNN~~~~! LAW! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ROBIN-CHWAN!"

Oops….

Robin dan Law menoleh dan mendapati kru Topi Jerami yang lain sedang berusaha menenangkan Sanji.

"Yohoho! Anak muda tidak bisa menahan nafsu! Membuat jantungku bergetar, meski aku tidak punya jantung! _Skull joke_! Biar aku mainkan lagu yang romantis untuk Law dan Robin.."

"Ternyata, dibalik wajahnya yang misterius dan sangar, dia mesum juga, ya, Chopper," bisik Usopp pada Chopper, sementara Chopper hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wow! Ternyata kalian berdua sangatlah SUPER!"

"Shishishi, ternyata begitu, ya! Lanjutkan saja, maaf kami mengganggu!" kata Luffy, senyuman lebar terpampang diwajahnya. Membuat Robin dan Law menjadi canggung dan malu.

Malam itu berakhir dengan tangisan Sanji yang terdengar kemana-mana, "ROBIN-CHWAAAANNNNNNNNNN!"


End file.
